What not to do When Your On the Team
by HikariAmuJackson
Summary: Hikari's rules on what not do when become a part of the team. These are rules that should always be followed even though they're all really funny to break unless you want Batman to dangle you from the ceiling. Warning: Craziness will occur in future chapters. Read only if you dare. Also, Robin is on a rampage.
1. Rule 1

**A/N.**

Hey this is Hikari. So, I was wandering around Fanfiction (as per usual) and I saw one of these and I thought hey! I haven't seen one of these on Young Justice and I was like. This would be a good side project for me when I have writers block and stuff. This is supposed to be comedic, but comedy isn't really my genre, so it may not be that funny. :/ Sorry. Anyways this chapter takes place shortly after Auld Acquaintance when Dick is still Robin and Artemis and Kid Flash are still in the biz. So yea. Tell me what you think. Bye!

* * *

**Rule 1: Never ever give Wally Red Bull(or any type of energy drink). Ever**

The team was concerned about Wally. Ever since he had gotten back to the cave he had been acting strangely. First off, instead of dashing to the kitchen to grab a snack he ran straight up to his room and locked the door. Then when M'gann called him down for dinner he hadn't responded, even when M'gann tried to tempt him with cookies. And if his lack of food consumption wasn't proof enough that something was room, M'gann had sensed an unusual emotion emanating from Wally and not long after that Conner reported hearing strange crashing sounds from Wally's room. After hearing this all the members of the team had exchanged worried glances before bolting up to Wally's room.  
That was where they were now, gathered around Wally's door, listening to the crashing sounds coming from Wally's room.  
"So, who's going to open the door?" Zatanna asked as a particularly painful sounding crash was heard coming from the room causing her to flinch.  
"Not me. I don't want to know what going on in there," Artemis said, taking a step back.  
"I agree," M'gann whispered, floating over to stand by Artemis.  
"Same here," Racquel stated going over to stand by the girls.  
"Looks like none of us are doing it, so which one of you guys are going to do it?" Zatanna questioned looking back and forth between the 3 guys.  
"I'll do it," Robin stated with exasperation, rolling his eyes at the girls actions as he reached for the doorknob and pulled the door open. He then ventured cautiously into the room, with the rest of the team at his heels.

The team's eyes widened in shock at the state the room was in. Papers were strewn throughout the room, furniture was overturned and had stuffing flowing out of it, and pieces of broken glass scattered haphazardly on the ground throughout the room.

"What happened here?" Zatanna exclaimed in shock while picked her way through the mess.  
"Did Wally go crazy or something?" Raquel inquired as she picked up the broken remnants of a picture frame.  
"You don't think..." Kaldur trailed off shooting a look at Robin who was kneeling by something on the floor.  
"Yep." Robin said grimly holding up a can of Red Bull for the team to see. "Someone gave Wally an energy drink"  
"This could be a problem," Kaldur sighed, facepalming.  
"Why?" Conner asked curiously looking up from the ground, where he had been observing and mysterious stain.  
"When Wally drinks energy drinks he get's a little crazy," Robin explained standing up and tossing the empty Red Bull can aside.  
"Where is Wally, anyway?" M'gann asked glancing around the room. At her words everyone froze for a few moments before scattering across the room to look for any signs of Wally. Moments later a blurred Wally ran into the room, tripped over the tripped over the overturned couch, and crashed heavily to the ground. He was on his feet moments later and was glancing back and forth rapidly between the Team members with wide, bloodshot eyes as he vibrated in his spot.

The team stared at him for a moment, shocked at the state he was in before Artemis finally plucked up the courage to talk to her boyfriend.

"Wally, are you okay," she questioned hesitantly.

"Idon' ?I'mgreat.I'vegotthiseweirdtinglyfeeling thoughandI' ?"Wally blurted out quickly leaving the team members in a confounded state.

"uhhhh..."Conner mumbled trying to process the meaning of what Wally said while

M'gann floated gently towards Wally, trying to soothe him with her mind.  
"Wally calm down," she whispered soothingly into his mind only to get bombarded by a barrage of quickly paced thoughts that overwhelmed her mind sent her falling unconcious to the ground.  
"M'gann!" The Team cried before all of them (minus Conner who had gone to pick up M'gann) turned to look incredulously at Wally who was licking a lollipop rapidly, seemingly unconcerned over what he did.

" . . .It' , knowIjustremeberedhthatI'mhungry.I'mgoingtogogetsomecookiesbye."Wally exclaimed before dashing out of the room while laughing like a maniac.

"He's dead,"Conner growled, looking up from his position on the floor next to M'gann.  
"Chillax Conner. Wally doesn't know what he's doing right now. I'm sure he'll apologize later," Robin said. "In the meantime we need a game plan."  
"I agree with Robin. I say that we should pair off: Zatanna with Robin, Artemis with Conner and Racquel with me. We'll spread out around the cave looking for Wally. When you see him don't hesitate, just attack. A hyper Wally is a dangerous Wally," Kaldur instructed.  
"Okay," the team replied and the switched around to be closer to their respective partners.  
"Let's do this then," Kaldur said putting a serious look on his face as the teams began to spread out.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Batman walked into the cave alongside Black Canary and Red Tornado intending to give the team word of their next training exercise, but he froze the minute he set foot inside the cave as he immediately noticed that something was off by the air in the room.  
"Somethings wrong," he told Black Canary and Red Tornado, pulling out a batarang as he ventured deeper into the cave.  
His uneasiness was affirmed when they walked into the main room and saw Kaldur and Racquel dangling from the ceiling with Kaldur's water bearers and Raquel's energy belt in a pile below them.  
"What's going on?" Batman asked shortly ignoring the shocked expression of Black Canary.  
"Someone gave Wally Red Bull," Kaldur explained with an irritated expression on his face. Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado exchanged looks before hurrying into the next room, the living room, which was completely destroyed. Conner was the only person in the room and he was stuck to the wall by some mysterious substance that he couldn't get out of.  
"Get Wally!" Conner growled to the 3 heroes angrily as he tried to pull himself off the wall.  
"What is that?" Black Canary asked, wondering what on earth was strong enough to hold a raging Superboy.  
"Don't know, don't care. Find Wally," was Conner's simple response. The 3 left the room and ventured in the hallway that led to the library only to find their path blocked by a gagged Zatanna who was tied to Robin by one of his own bolos.  
"This is so not whelming!" Robin exclaimed glaring angrily at the closed library door.

The 3 heroes exchanged blank glances before dashing to the the door of the library, pulling it open and revealing Wally surrounded by a mountain of candy. He was vibrating to the extreme now and he flashed in and out of vision as he stuffed himself with Milky Ways, DumDums, and Airheads. Resting in his lap was a bound and unconscious Artemis and Wally was petting her hair softly a vague expression on his face as he laughed evilly. He snapped his gaze to Black Canary, Batman and Red Tornado the minute they stepped into the room and instantly burst into and incessant amount of chatter.**  
**

" .Ididn' ,butyoucan'teatmycandybegcausethat'smineandnoonecan ' ' ,Ibetyou'vegotagreatrobotdanceandBlac kCanaryI'msure youcouldpullofsomeKaratemove sasdancin..."he blabbered on aimlessly until Batman couldn't stand it anymore and in one swift motion dashed towards Wally and hit him on top of the head. Wally's body stiffened locking into to place before he fell over, murmuring something that sounded vaguely like 'I see robins' before passing out.

Batman turned around and irritated expression on his face as he rubbed his temples trying to ri himself of the headache Wally had giving him.  
"Never ever give Wally Red Bull or anytype of energy drink. Ever." He stated angrily punctuating the sentence with a batglare.

* * *

Side Note: The same rules apply to Flash  
_Batman opened his eyes quickly and glared at Barry from his position hanging from the ceiling before observing the disarrayed state of the watchtower noting that Aquaman was trapped in an abnormally large fish tank, Martian Manhunter was unconscious for reasons unknown, and John and Shayera were wrapped together from head to toe in toilet paper that was covered in some mysterious goop._  
_"What do we do?" a feminine voice asked Batman and he craned his neck to get a glimpse of Diana, who was tied to his back._  
_"We wait," Batman stated simply as the two went back to watching Barry laugh maniacally at Dora while munching on a ginormous bag of Sourpatch kids._  
_"Vamanos!" He cried hysterically falling to the floor in laughter._


	2. Rule 2

**A/N And I am back in what will probably my fastest update ever. So, there is a story behind this video. I was watching this video my friend showed my and laughing my head off because it's really funny and I'm like. Hey! The Team would so get banned from doing this. Thus, this chapter appeared. I hope Ya'll like it I'd like to thank all those lovely people and reviewed and favorited this story. I will name you all eventually, but not now because I have stuff to do. So, go on and read this chapter, laugh your head off, and leave me a review on what you thought of it. Until Next Time.**

**~Hi,kari**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice this fanfiction would be a tv show.**

**Rule 2: Dancing randomly in the kitchen is not allowed**

Kaldur, Conner, Robin, Roy, and Wally were hanging out in the kitchen at the cave chatting calmly amongst one another whilst eating. Kaldur was eating a piece of cake, Conner was munching on a piece of toast, Robin was devouring a banana, Roy was eating a zucchini, and Wally was just finishing up a bag of chips. All of a sudden the opening chords of One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful blared throughout the kitchen shocking the boys. At first they were slightly irritated by the choice of music, but unknowing they began to nod their heads to the beat. Soon Wally was overcome with a huge desire to dance, which he tried to retrain but as the song progressed to the chorus he couldn't contain himself anymore began dancing around the kitchen.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

Robin quickly joined Wally in dancing around the kitchen and the two were in the process of doing the wave when Roy decided to join them

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

The three boys simultaneously flipped their hair before starting a conga line toward Conner who had began doing small dance moves in place without knowing it.

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell._

Robin and Roy pulled Conner away from the counter and somehow coerced him into doing the pharaoh with them. Meanwhile, Wally had branched off and was slapping his butt in time to the music for reasons unknown to the rest of the boys.  
You don't know oh oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful.  
At this point Kaldur gave up all hope of being relatively normal and joined the group for a round of 80's dance moves that included Wally doing the disco, Roy and Robin doing the sprinkler and Conner and Kaldur walking around the kitchen doing the shopping cart.  
_If only you saw what I could see. You'd understand why I want you so desperately._  
The five boys formed a line at this and began crazily rubbing their stomach it time to the music.

_And now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful._

Wally once again burst off into his own thing which involved him shuffling backward while wagging his finger, while the rest of the guys tried, and failed at doing the moonwalk.

_na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na. na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na._

The boys once again began moving in synch as they stepped from side to side clapping their hands with each na.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

The 5 boys gathered in a huddle before exploding outwards with jazz hands.

_The way that you flip your hair makes me overwhelmed._

The boys to this as their clue to do over exaggerated hair flips simultaneously, even though most of them didn't have long enough hair to properly do a hair flip.

_And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful._

At the rise of the bride Robin, Roy, Kaldur, and Conner began jumping up in down in synch with the music, while Wally went off into spastic dance mode, waving his arms in the crazily. Then all of a sudden the music cut off causing the boys to freeze and exchange glances before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to play some video games.

* * *

Batman was going over the security footage from the cave when all of a sudden the sound of one direction blared from his monitors. He glanced up briefly and then did a double take at the sight of all five of the team's boys dancing randomly to the song in the kitchen. Under his mask the Dark Knights eyes narrowed and he set off to the cave. The boys were still playing video games when he arrived and they looked up at Batman with confusion at his sudden appearance.

"What's up?" Robin asked finally after looking at the other boys. Batman pressed a button on the tv remote and immediately the video of them dancing was streamed through the television. The boys stared at it in shock before turning around to look at the Batman only to see that he was giving them a particularly harsh batglare.  
"No random dancing in the kitchen," The Dark Knight stated before whisking out of the room dramatically.


	3. Rule 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been far too long, but I've been crazy busy with school and stuff and I've been focusing on my OC Story (It's called Double Speed and I would love it if you all would go check it out). However I'll try to update a lot this week due to thanksgiving break and I'll try to be more consistant in updating this. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Rule 3: You are not allowed to play Truth or Dare through the Mind Link During Briefings.

_Italics_ = Mind Link

The entire Young Justice Team, minus Kaldur, were sitting in the briefing room, bored out of their minds as they listened

to Batman drone on about recent events in the criminal world. for part of they're hero was even on the

verge of falling asleep when M'gann had an idea. She glanced at Batman briefly to make sure that he was not

looking at her and when she was certain, she let her eyes glow for a bit as she established the mental link between the

team members. There was a moment of chaos within the team members heads once they realized that their thoughts

were being broadcasted to each other, but it settled down rather quickly once M'gann calmed them down.

_"What's going on Megan? Why did you put up the mind link?"_ Robin asked while he purposefully kept his gaze on Batman

to make sure he did not give any indications of using the mind link.

_"Well, I figured that since we're all bored and not paying attention to the briefing, we could play a game through the mind link. I think it's called truth or dare. I've heard a lot about it, but I've never played it. What do you think?_"

_"I'm in!"_ Wally cried

_"Not like I have anything better to do,"_ responded Raquel

_"Same here,"_ Zatanna said.

_ "I'm always up for truth or dare."_

_"Of course you are Arty. You can count me in as well."_

_"Don't call me Arty Roy."_

_"I'll do it,"_ said Connor cutting off the two archers before it escalated into a full blown argument.

_"Robin, you're the only one left. What do you say?"_

_"I say...Wally truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to kiss Artemis the next time Batman turns away."_

_"No way!"_ the speedster and Artemis exclaimed at the same time.

_"I'm not kissing her." _

_"I do not want him anywhere near me!"_

_"Too late,"_ Robin said smugly._ "You chose dare, so you have to do it. And would you look at the Batman just turned to_

_look at the map. Wally?"_

Grumbling, Wally flashed from his seat to the one next Artemis. He leaned pressed his lips to her briefly and then dashed

back to his seat and slumped down in it with a slightly red face.

_"I'm next right?"_ he breathed dutifully ignoring Artemis whose face had become blank and expressionless.

_"Okay, Zatanna, Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to give Batman a bat's ears."_

_"Fine,"_ Zatanna said without hesitation. She muttered something quickly under her breath and with a small, almost

unnoticeable flash, a pair of bat's ears sprouted from Batman's head. Everybody on the team looked at Zatanna in shock

as she sat back in her chair with a satisfied smirk.

_"What? You thought I wouldn't go through with it? I always go through with a dare. So, Robin, Truth or Dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_" I dare you to 'accidentally' blow up this table with a batarang."_

_"Done,"_ Robin said calmly as he removed a batarang from the pocket of his jeans. Within seconds the table had blown up

with a loud boom causing Robin to receive a death glare from Batman.

"Sorry. Accidentally dropped a batarang. My bad," Robin said innocently. Batman glared at him suspiciously for a few

seconds through narrowed eyes, before turning his attention back to telling the teens about the problems arising in

England's criminal underground.

_"So, Roy, Truth or Dare?"_

* * *

Batman was furious. Not only had the team not paid attention to the briefing, but they actually had the nerve to play

truth or dare during the meeting. Now, Wally and Artemis had to be touching at all times or they would start turning into

animals, courtesy of Zatanna, M'gann had ended up shapeshifting into a mix of every guy member of the team, Robin

was literally a robin, every thought Racquel had was being broadcasted on national television (M'gann and Robin had

teamed up on that one), Roy could only speak backwards, and Superboy, Superboy was pink, hot pink from head to toe.

And if that all wasn't bad enough the entire briefing room was floating around somewhere in space and they had nearly

crashed into some alien in a blue box.

"This is ridiculous!" Batman hissed. "When we get back home you are all going write a 2,000 word paper on why this was

a horrible idea."

"Uhhh..." Robin murmured staring at Batman. "This wouldn't be the best time to tell you that you have bat's ears would

it."

Batman froze and reached up to touch his head only to realize that Robin was telling the truth and that there was

actually bat's ears on his head. His face darkened drastically and he shot terrifying bat glare at the Team causing them

all to shake in fear.

"Playing truth or dare through the mind link during briefings is forbidden," Batman said with a deadly calm. "_And get us_

_back to earth._


	4. Rule 4

**A/N**

**So this one is a bit shorter than usual, but I find this one even more amusing then some of the others. But since I failed to hold my promise and update the last two days I have another one coming up shortly. And this one has 2 parts. That's right it's bid. So stay tuned. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. If I did this would be a DC Nation short.**

* * *

**Rule 4: Do not cut Artemis' hair when she's sleeping.**  
Wally poked his head out of the his bedroom door and looked up and down the hallway to

make sure that no one was wandering around the cave before he left his room. When he was

sure the coast was clear he slipped out of his room and dashed down the hall at full speed,

stopping when he was in front of the room he knew to be Artemis'. After once again

checking to make sure no one was in the hall, he quickly entered the pin he had stolen from

Robin's laptop that overrode the passcode to Artemis' room into the keypad next to her door

and grinned in satisfaction as he watched the door slide open with a hiss. He stepped into the

room silently and gently pushed the door closed behind him as he was trying to make as

little noise as possible. He then slowly and carefully made his way to Artemis' bed as to not

trip over anything.  
Once he had reached Artemis' bed, he extracted a pair of scissors from the pocket of his

pajamas and held them up to Artemis' hair. Then, he carefully picked up a strand of her hair

and with one small snip, cut off a lock of her hair.

Instantly, Artemis woke up and flipped out of her bed, landing in standing position on the

opposite side of the bed with a knife in hand.

"You keep a knife under your pillow!" exclaimed Wally in horror.

"Why are you in my room Baywatch?"

"Uhhhhh..."

"And why do you have scissors?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Before Wally could come up with a suitable excuse Artemis put two and two together and

picking up the ends of her hair noted the chunk of hair mission from her head. Artemis

growled underneath her breath before looking up at Wally with a terrifying expression.

"You are a dead man Baywatch," she hissed jumping onto the bed with her knife still in

hand. Wally took this as his cue to run away, but before he could move Artemis had tackled

him to the ground and was holding the knife to his throat.

"Don't move," she said darkly as a grin started to form on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Artemis," called M'gann cheerfully as she left her room in the morning.

"Hey, M'gann! What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just looking for Wally. I went to wake him up for breakfast, but

he wasn't in his room. Have you seen him?

"Nope," said Artemis cheerfully as her mind flashed to last night when she had tied a

bound and gagged Wally into one of the Cave's emergency rafts and set him out to float.

"Haven't seen him at all."


	5. Rule 5: Part 1

**A/N**

**Hey everybody,**

**So this is part one of a two part installment of What not to do When Your on the Team. Why is this two parts you ask? Why because this one is Robin centered. And Robin is just so awesome that he deserves two parts. I also like to leave you hanging :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy.  
Disclaimer: The things I would do if I owned Young Justice...**

* * *

**Rule 5: Do not under any circumstances, ever, mess with Robin's utility belt**

"Hey guys! Guess what I found?" called Zatanna as she dashed into the cave gathering the attention of all the team members present, which currently excluded Robin as he was off "doing the dynamic duo thing."

"Food?"

"A way to shut Wally up?"

"Shut it Artemis."

"Robin's Utility belt!" crowed Zatanna gleefully.

"How did you get that?" questioned Kaldur seriously.

"I have my ways," Zatanna said smirking. "So, who wants to take a peek?"

"I know I do. I seriously want to know what he keeps in that thing," said Raquel pulling Zatanna into the seat next to her.

"I want to!" cried Wally, zipping over the floor next to the girls.

"I agree Raquel. I want to know what's in there," said Superboy moving to stand by the growing group.

"Same here," said Roy dropping down from the ceiling bars where he had been perched startling the rest of the team members.

"I don't know guys. Won't Robin be really mad?" asked M'gann nervously.

"I'm with M'gann on this one. I do not want an angry bat hunting me down."

"C'mon Artemis, what are you chicken?"

"I am not chicken Baywatch I'm smart."

"You can try to explain it all you want Arty. In the end you're still a chicken."

"You know. M'gann and I are going to participate in this after all," Artemis declared."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are," hissed Artemis pulling the Green Martian over the where the others were.

"I guess I have not choice then," said Kaldur. "Someone has to make sure you don't break Robin utility belt." The Atlantean let out a sigh before taking his

place among the others.

"You ready for this?" asked Zatanna.

"Born ready," said Wally.

"Let's do this then."

For the next hour the group of teen thoroughly investigated Robin's utility belt which turned out to be quite an interesting affair. First, Superboy blew himself up with a batarang which put him in a irritated mood for the rest of the hour.

Then, Zatanna found a ton of microscopic camera's which freaked the entire team as they mentally went through all the things Robin could with them. And then they frantically checked themselves for cameras.

Then Wally accidentally pricked himself with some tranquilizer darts that left him unconscious for the rest of the hour.

Things got even more interesting with the discovery of Robin's grappling hook as none of the team members could figure out how to use it and it ended up going off on accident with Roy attached to it which left him stuck to the ceiling.

There was then a moment of pure horror when they accidentally turned on one of Robin's listening devices and overhead Catwoman telling someone about the date she went on Batman.

In the end, the investigation ended prematurely as M'gann dropped a couple of knockout gas pellets on the floor causing them to explode and knocl out the the remaining team members.

* * *

Robin slouched into the living room of the Cave, struggling to keep his eyes open. Patrol that night had been exhausted for him as just about all of Gotham's gangs had decided to start their major drug operations tonight.

Along with that Joker had busted out of Arkham yet again, taking with him a number of crazed villains. As a result, Robin had spent half of his night on the look out for the missing crazies and was just about dead on his feet when Batman finally let him go back to the cave.

All Robin wanted to do was crash on the couch in front of the TV and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the night, but he realized that was impossible when he walked into the cave's living room and saw Roy suspended from the ceiling with what looked like a grappling hook.

Robin did a double take at the sight of grappling hook and upon close inspection recognized it as his own. He then looked to the floor and noticed the rest of the the team was on the floor and that they seemed to be just waking up from unconsciousness.

What really grabbed his attention though, was his utility belt, which was spread out on the floor among them with half of it's contents spilled out on the floor.

Rage instantly spread throughout Robin's entire being and he stomped over to utility belt and picked it up from the floor in a tight fist.

"What happened here?" he growled glaring at all the team members who shrunk back in fear at the pure rage coming from Robin. In fact, they could almost swear that the background behind him was a blazing fire that kept getting bigger and bigger with each second that passed.

"Well," ventured Zatanna cautiously. "I found your utility belt and I was curious, soo-"

"So, you brought it to the team and you all went through it."

"Well, errr yes."

Robin growled and then proceeded to glare angrily at the young girl, until she was forced to retreat behind Kaldur out of fear. Suddenly, the rage completely vanished from Robin's aura and was instead replaced by a cold, blank aura that caused a chill to go through the room.

The girls, who were all hiding behind the guys, (Zatanna and Racquel behind Kaldur, M'gann behind Superboy, and Artemis behind Wally as Roy was still hanging from the ceiling) peeked out from behind their respective guys heads at the shift in mood and were shocked to find Robin grinning evilly.

"You will all pay for this," Robin said darkly "No one touches the utility belt." And with that Robin stalked out of the living room and retreated to his bedroom to plot the teams destruction.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
